


Day 118

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [118]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 118

Roberto had made all the preparations he could. Today the seeker was leaving Kirkwall to report back to the Divine on the ‘Kirkwall conundrum.’ He had arranged for an ‘accident’ to occur at the Docks when he was disembarking from the ferry over from the Gallows, isolating the man from the other templars. There was a sewer tunnel that the criminal elements of the city used to evade the law and Roberto made sure it would be open to him, but closed to any pursuers. The bag of equipment gifted to him by the resolutionists contained some magical rings that would boost his magical power and robes with enchanted ceramic plates that would repel sword strikes. The seeker would probably try to break his connection to the fade and there was a belt full of lyrium potions to recharge from such an attack. All he needed to do now was wait. 

The seeker was accompanied by a token guard of templars on his way out. From what Roberto had heard, the templars were not sorry to see him go. The Seeker was the first to step off the boat and the brigands Roberto had hired fired off the trap. With a large crack the mast of one of the tall ships in the harbor snapped and fell onto the boat. The mast not only crushed the ferry but it also blocked access to that dock, it would be hours before it could be used again. Any reinforcements the templars sent would have to take the long way.

One of the templars managed to throw himself onto the dock and another managed to grab the lip, saving himself from plummeting to the bottom of the harbour. The other two were trapped on the wracked and sinking barge, trying their best to reach dry land before it sank. An unarmoured woman toppled over the edge of the boat and into the water.

Roberto stepped out of the alley he had been hidin in and launched a barrage of magical energy at the seeker. He had the element of surprise and his enemy, having no time to react, took the brunt of the attack in his chest, dropping him to his knees. Robert tried not to get too overconfident as he fired off a cone of ice, with the intent of finishing the fight quickally.

Unfortunately, the seeker met the attack with a combustion grenade that burned off all the ice before it reached him. He then drew two axes from his belt, and rose to his feet.

Roberto braced himself to meet a charge but was unprepared for the seeker to throw the axes at him. The first collided with one of the ceramic plated and bounced off harmlessly. The second found its mark in Roberto’s shoulder, sending a jolt of impact down his arm causing him to drop his staff. He reached for a healing potion but then the seeker snapped his fingers and the axe exploded with energy. Roberto had felt the effects of templar abilities before but this was something else entirely. It was like the axe blasted all magical energy out of Roberto’s body leaving him empty and exausted.

The mage ripped the axe from himself letting his blood flow freely. He might not be able to access manna but he could fuel his magic with blood. He used his blood to call the blood from the seeker and a red mist erupted from the man’s skin. 

A templar who had managed to reach the dock had drawn a bow and fired it at Roberto who smiled and stopped the missile with a wave of force. Roberto sent the arrow flying back at the templar. It found a chink in the man’s armor disabling his arm but, sadly, not killing the man.

By this point Roberto was feeling light-headed and decided to stop using his own blood for magical power before he overextended himself. He pulled one of the lyrium potions from his belt and downed it in one swallow, but the rush of power didn’t follow. In fact he felt much weaker than before.

The unarmored woman had climbed onto the docks by now and was helping the seeker to his feet. Desperate Roberto downed another lyrium potion and this time, he felt the last of his energy drain from him. The resolutionists had betrayed him! He cursed himself for not suspecting their plan. They had given him poison, colored blue, to look like lyrium.

The Seeker staggers over, pulling yet more axes from his belt. Roberto was too weak to do anything but curse the man as he brought both axes down on his skull.


End file.
